The specification relates to a graphical user interface system for displaying a parametric modification of a vehicle model.
Vehicles are designed by design engineers. Design engineers use modeling software for design space exploration of their vehicle designs, including simulation of the performance of different design choices and evaluation of different design alternatives. Examples of modeling software suitable for vehicle design include Modelica platforms such as MapleSim.
Design engineers must check their vehicle designs to determine whether they conform to certain hard constraints. A hard constraint for a vehicle design includes a constraint that must always hold for all situations in which the driver is using the vehicle for its intended purpose. For example, so long as the vehicle is being driven on a public road at speeds that conform with legal limits, the drive shaft should not break in two, and the vehicle should continue to go forward while the accelerator is pressed because the drive shaft is intact.